Saiyan among Ninja
by Metei
Summary: After a life or death fight, Naruto has finally changed back to what he was before his abilities were sealed away. His new found powers may be more than his enemies can handle. Inspired by Namikaze09's The Maelstrom Saiyan.


It was a good day, the sun was out, the birds were happily chirping, the weather was nice, the breeze was calm. The village of Konohagakure, was having one of its most peaceful days they could have. However, the peacefulness didn't seem to quite reach one area. In training ground 44, the area was definitely was _not_ peaceful as screams of pain and horror were resonating from the area. Training ground 44 was a dangerous place as there were predators that even elite ninja have trouble with. So that's why a mass of 15 year old's were fighting to the death, to prove that they are strong enough. While some kids fought genin, they also had to fight the predators that lurked in the deep forest. One team of genin were not as lucky as the others as they weren't just fighting ninja. No, they were fighting Orochimaru of the Sannin, completely stronger then them. One boy was being chocked by the pale man as Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, this was fun Naruto-kun, but now, it's time for you to disappear" He replaced his hand with his long tongue and went through hand signs. Naruto gritted his teeth as he struggled to get out of the older man's grip. He would've yelled for help, but his two teammates were frozen in fear.

"Gogyō Fūin!" Orochimaru's fingers ignited as small purple flames appeared on the tips. The kanji for the five elements appeared. He slammed his fingers into the stomach of Naruto, causing the blonde teen to gasp out in pain. Naruto felt exhausted and fell unconscious, causing Orochimaru to throw the genin.

"W-What did you do to him?!" Sakura shouted out as she watched Naruto disappear from her view into the darkness at the bottom of the tall tree.

"I just put him out of commission. Hope he doesn't survive the fall" Orochimaru told her as his neck stretched, causing him to go up to Sasuke and bite him on the neck. Sasuke screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching at the spot where Orochimaru had just bit.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed to his side, noticing that the spot where Orochimaru had bitten, was a mark that resembled three tomoes, like a fully matured Sharingan.

"What did you do to him?!" Orochimaru just chuckled before letting his long tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Just gave him something to make him seek out the power that he craves" He said cryptically before dissolving in mud. Seeing that the danger was gone, Sakura hefted Sasuke up and looked at the area where Naruto fell. Knowing that the height he fell at would have killed him, she left without making sure if he was dead.

* * *

Naruto was still knocked out as his body smashed against a tree. The impact made him spin and land on a patch of branches that held onto him. With his body safe from death, he laid there as predators came out. Inside his head, Kyuubi grinned at what had happened.

**"Ooh, Orochimaru, you just fucked up big time" **Bringing the boy into his mind, Kyuubi was once again, face to face with Naruto.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto said as he saw the giant gates that held Kyuubi.

**"What happened was that Orochimaru just messed with the seal so you can't mold chakra correctly. He also limited me from contacting you. Even now, I'm having a hard time keeping you here" **Kyuubi said.

"Huh, so I can't do shit huh?" Kyuubi nodded making Naruto click his tongue.

"Dammit, I'm back to being weak" Kyuubi laughed at that, making the boy look at the kitsune.

"What's so funny?"

**"Nothing, just that Orochimaru didn't make you weak, in fact, he made you the opposite. He accidentally unsealed your full potential" **Naruto gave Kyuubi a confused look.

"My potential?" Kyuubi grinned.

**"Yes your potential. It should start right about... now" **As if on command, pain had erupted through Naruto's body, causing him to scream out in pain while going down onto his knees. It felt like his entire body was set on fire and his bones were snapping and healed at a rapid pace. The screams of pain made Kyuubi cringe as the kitsune had come to like Naruto. After a few seconds, the noise had died down, along with Naruto disappearing from his mind.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see that he was still on the branch that he fell onto. He got up and noticed that the ground he was on was a bit farther than it usually was. Maybe he grew in height from the unlocking of his new found power. As he decided to test out his new body, a giant tiger crept up behind him, intent on eating him. The tiger pounced, teeth at the ready to maul his prey when a fist backhanded him onto a trunk of a tree. The tiger died on impact as the other predators were starting to get wary of the blonde. Naruto ignored the other animals as he was still inspecting his new self. He flexed his arm before throwing a barrage of punches. He next tested out his feet before smirking.

"It feels good to be me again!" And with that, he fell off the branch and hit the ground, causing a deep crater to appear. He spied a nearby lake and walked towards it. He stared at his reflection and noticed that his hair was starting to turn to midnight black and his bangs grew so it framed his face (Like Menma!) His eyes were still blue but they were now radiating with power and lust for battle. His body grew bigger as his shirt and jumper were torn, showing his increased muscles and his pants were hardly fitting him. Naruto grinned as he stared at himself.

"I'm back. I AM FUCKING BACK!" His shout attracted a nearby Iwa team that were still in need of an Earth scroll. The team jumped down and noticed the half naked blonde-turning-black-haired teen standing by a lake. They found that he looked familiar to someone, only to realize who it was that they remembered. He looked like a mirror image of the Yoindaime!

"Do you think that the Yoindaime had a son?" One of the Iwa genin's whispered to the supposed team leader.

"he must have. He looks like his bastard dad"

"Hey you! Give us your Earth scroll or die!" Naruto had finally registered that he was not alone. He turned around and came face to face with the enemy.

"I don't have a scroll with me. My _teammates_ left me to die" He spat out the word teammates as if it was poison on his tongue. The Iwa team just smirked as they didn't care if he had a scroll or not, they were still going to kill him for being _his_ son.

"Well that's too bad, we were hoping you had one before we killed you" They all took out a kunai as Naruto stared at them bored.

"You think _you_ three can kill _me_? Hah!" Naruto shot forward as he elbowed the closest one to him, effectively snapping his neck and sending him flying to a tree, causing the dead body to be embedded deep in the trunk. The remaining Iwa team were shocked at what happened. Not giving them time, Naruto roundhouse kicked another before grabbing the last by his collar.

"P-please! S-spare me! I-I'll give you my scroll! J-just l-leave me alone!" Naruto dropped the teen as he grabbed the scroll from his hands. The genin let out a breath of relief and started to run. Not looking up, Naruto brought up a hand. Gathering ki into his palm, Naruto fired the energy beam, destroying the teen's legs.

"Now who said that you can live?" Naruto grinned as he advanced on the frightened boy.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen and the jonin's from all the participating villages all stood in front of all the surviving genin that had made it to the tower. He was sad to see that Naruto was not with his team and was in a mild state of depression. Iruka was also sad that Naruto wasn't there. He had hoped to see the boy he had come to see as his younger brother pass onto the next round. Another person was sad about the missing genin. Team 7's sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was shocked that his sensei's son and favorite student wasn't there. While others might have thought that Kakashi had being training Sasuke secretly, he had been giving jutsu scrolls to Naruto and sometimes personally taught him his known jutsu's. He had come to like Naruto since among the team, he was the only one that was really bothered to learn something. While Sasuke had shown the same drive, he had an ego that was big, I mean really big. Sasuke was annoying to work with and Sakura was just a fan-girl that was just as annoying. While he wanted to honor Obito, he didn't think that he would like it if he trained a boy that only wanted revenge and would have sacrificed his teammates to get what he wanted.

Hiruzen was about to begin his speech when the giant doors to the tower opened. Gaining everyone's attention, they all looked back and saw someone standing in the doorway with two filled bags. Naruto had noticed that nearly everyone in the room had not recognized him except for the old man Hokage and his sensei. He had gotten a new outfit as he was now wearing black ANBU pants, black sandals, black long sleeved shirt with ANBU armor and arm guards on top of it and a black haori covering everything. There were white flames on the bottom that were like his fathers. He had a katana strapped onto his left hip and a wakizashi on his right.

"Hope I can still participate in this" He said as he threw the bags on the floor, spilling out scrolls and what seemed to be headbands from various villages except from Konoha. Everyone could tell that he killed the teams as there was blood on the headbands. Hiruzen smiled at his surrogate grandson and nodded.

"Go and stand with your team; you're lucky you made it in the nick of time" Ibiki said. Naruto grinned and went to the spot where his team stood. He noticed the hickey tattoo thing that Sasuke got from Orochimaru but didn't speak up about it. It wasn't his problem unless the Uchiha would start to attack allies. Ignoring the speech the old man was talking about, Naruto took the time to scope out the main competition. He found the Suna team and Gai's team had made it. He smirked as he knew that either team would have a good fight.

* * *

As the jonin's stood behind the Hokage, one jonin was looking at Naruto in wonder. She had noticed him when he barged through the doors and felt that he was familiar but she couldn't place it. She brushed her hand through her long red hair as she found her daughter. This was Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina.

In the crowd of genin, a redhead looked at the Hokage only to notice her mother's gaze on her. She turned to look at her but felt another person. Turning her head, she searched through the crowd only to land on Naruto. He had noticed her as he was feeling for chakra levels and noticed that she had high amounts for genin; hell she had higher amounts than a jonin's! Looking at her head, Naruto saw that she was from the Whirlpool village. Staring into his blue eyes, the girl noticed Naruto smirking. She felt her face light up as she noticed how handsome he was only to let it deepen when he winked at her. Breaking eye contact, she stared straight ahead, making her mother wonder who made her blush like that. This was Uzumaki Namikaze Natsuki. Naruto had found the girl to be cute as he had inherited his father's liking to redheads.

The Hokage had finished his speech and had a screen revealed that scrolled through a list of names so the genin would fight against each other. The first two names to be picked was Sasuke and another Konoha genin by the name of Akadō Yoroi. Noticing that it was Sasuke's fight, Naruto ignored it and found Kakashi walking towards them.

"Hey Ero-Inu-sensei" Kakashi eye-smiled at him as he heard that nickname.

"Back to your old self Naruto?" His answer was a grin which made him satisfied.

"Glad to have you back. It was painful to see you acting like an idiot... Well more of an idiot than your usual self" Naruto pouted at that, making Kakashi chuckle.

From across the room, Natsuki was eyeing Naruto as he felt somewhat similar to herself.

"Kaa-san, who is that boy?" Kushina looked down at her daughter.

"I don't know Natsuki-chan"

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep standing up as he found the rest of the matches to be boring. Kakashi saw that his student was asleep and didn't dare to wake him up lest he wanted to end up in the hospital like last time; also Naruto was somewhat of a heavy sleeper, so it was a miracle that he had woken up Naruto in the first place but it was the blonde's first restful sleep he had in his life. Waking up on time, Naruto saw that it was his name that was shown on the screen with a fellow Konoha genin, Inuzuka Kiba.

_'WHAT?!' _Kushina and Natsuki mentally screamed as they saw the name.

"Kaa-san, if that's onii-chan, than why didn't he come with us when we left Konoha?" Natsuki said to her mother as she had heard stories from the older redhead about her father and brother and how they were heroes in their own right.

"He didn't come with us since I was told that he died when Kyuubi attacked, but it seems that I was lied to" She said as she glared at the village elders. The mentioned elders all sweated a bit as the felt the killing intent on them.

"Will onii-chan forgive us for leaving him?"

"I don't know musume, I don't know"

* * *

"Yahoo! We got this in the bag Akamaru!" Kiba shouted out as he jumped towards the arena. Akamaru had sensed Naruto's energy and ran towards Kurenai, jumping in her arms as he knew that Naruto was the alpha-male in the match-up. Seeing his dog gone from his side, Kiba was surprised that he was abandoned.

"Akamaru, what are you doing? It's just the dobe!"

"You should let him leave if he wants to. I don't like hurting animals because of their master's stupidity" Naruto stated as he floated towards the arena, shocking everyone about his new look and his ability to flew.

"Just because you got a different look doesn't make you look cool dobe! You'll always suck!" Kiba shouted out.

"I wasn't trying to be cool unless you feel threatened about the fact that you know that I look better than you, therefore must have a need to insult me" Naruto calmly replied back, making some people crack a smile or in Anko's case, laugh out loud.

"Shut up! Now get ready to lose dobe! I'm gonna beat you, you clanless dobe!" Naruto frowned at that as well as the whirlpool team.

"Kaa-san, why is that boy calling onii-chan a clanless dobe?" Natsuki said as she was angry at Kiba for calling her brother a failure.

"It seems as if some people have neglected sochi and taught him nothing" Kushina said as she was pissed at Konoha.

"You, beat me? Well I guess we won't know unless we try" Naruto said as he cracked his neck. Kiba was pissed at how nonchalant Naruto was being and made sure to give him an extra beating.

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked the two. Giving him nods, Hayate brought up his arm.

"Begin!" Hayate brought his arm down and jumped away from the area, leaving the two genin in the middle. No one made a move as Kiba was waiting for Naruto and Naruto was just being bored.

"I guess I'll go first!" Using his speed, Kiba was onto Naruto in a second, fist at the ready. Naruto only stared straight ahead as he was moving his hand behind him to bring something out. Thinking he was taking out a weapon, Kiba stopped his movement and waited. Naruto was slowly bringing his hand back out. What he brought out wasn't a weapon but a book. And not just any book...

"You turned your student into a pervert like you?!" Kurenai shouted towards Kakashi, blowing his hair back. Chuckling, he turned his head towards her.

"Maa, maa, he was already reading the book when I first taught him. The only thing I did was introduce him to the others, and maybe accidentally convince him to actually do it" Kakashi said as he whispered that last part to himself. Kurenai had picked up the last of his sentence and was even more furious.

"That's even worse! Stop corrupting the next generation Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted out. Kakashi could actually see a faint shinigami floating behind her. Paling slightly, Kakashi decided to try and calm her down.

"H-hey, I was just kidding!" Kakashi stuttered as he was about face her wrath. Satisfied with that, Kurenai let out a breath. Turning back to the cowering man, she warned him.

"I swear Kakashi, influence him even more, and I'll put you in my worst genjutsu I have!" Kakashi paled even further as he knew what she was referring to as he had seen her use it on a prisoner for her jonin exam.

Back at the arena, Kiba was standing still, shocked and confused as to why Naruto had bought out a book of all things in a fight. All the Konoha jonin's shook their heads as they knew Kakashi was starting to spread his 'teachings'. Hiruzen himself was shocked but somewhat pleased as to how Naruto turned out. Kushina on the other hand was glaring holes at the book as if to set it on fire. Bad enough that Jiraiya had actually peaked on her honeymoon with Minato but Naruto was now actually _reading _about it because it was the one that contained her and Minato.

"I thought he destroyed his research" She growled out as her grip on the metal bar caused her to make dents in it.

"Kaa-san?" Natsuki asked her mother. She was never this pissed off.

Closing his mouth, Kiba shook his head and got back into his clan's stance.

"Hey dobe! This isn't the time to be reading! This is a fight!" Kiba shouted out. Naruto merely flipped the page.

"So? Why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei if it's time to read?" Kiba got furious and sped towards Naruto even faster. He lunged at him and tried to hit his stomach, only for Naruto to jump up, and land on top of Kiba's outstretched arm.

"Try better" Kiba swiped at Naruto's, only for the teen to jump away from him. Growling, Kiba went down on all floors.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba shouted out as his appearance turned feral.

"Heh, you're in trouble now! Tsūga!" Kiba spun and launched at Naruto, intent on shredding him. Naruto merely yawned as he let Kiba get in close. When he was close enough, Naruto punched the jutsu, smashing his fist against Kiba's face. Going fast, Naruto kneed the Inuzuka in the chest before elbowing him on the head, smashing him to the floor, causing the teen to get knocked out. Everyone was silent at what happened. Naruto, the apparent dobe, went faster than Lee with his weights off and easily beat Kiba. The only people who weren't shocked was Kakashi, who was happy at what happened, Hiruzen, as he was ecstatic to see Naruto back to his old self and Kushina and Natsuki, as they both were overjoyed that Naruto was strong.

"Well that was boring" Naruto drawled out as he made his way back up to the stands, droning out Hayate announcing him the winner and ignoring the medics carrying away Kiba.

"Onii-chan is really strong to have beat that dog-boy that quickly" Natsuki said. Kushina nodded her head as she looked who was next.

Naruto was back to being bored as the fights were progressively getting boring again. He was fascinated at the fight between Hinata and Neji and planned to beat Neji's ass. The fight between Lee and Gaara was actually quite interesting. Lee moved about as fast as him and easily pommeled the shit out of Gaara, who was having trouble blocking the spandex wearing boy's attacks. Naruto widened his eyes as Lee opened the gates and proceeded to beat the shit out of Gaara even more. By the end of Lee's attack, his gates deactivated and was tired. Gaara took advantage of his fatigue and crushed Lee's left arm and leg. Before engulfing Lee's entire body, Gaara's sand was destroyed as Gai and Naruto destroyed the attack. Gai was carrying Lee as the boy was knocked out cold and Naruto had his katana out and looked like he slashed the sand.

"You didn't have to do that Naruto-kun" Gai told the teen but Naruto shook his head.

"No, I wanted to help him. Lee has earned my respect as a warrior and that is one thing I can highly respect" Gai nodded as he shunshined to get Lee immediate medical attention. Naruto glared at Gaara before moving back to his spot on the catwalks. The next fight was surprisingly between an Uzumaki Namikaze Natsuki and an Iwa genin that also surprisingly somehow survived Naruto's slaughter of them with his team. After beating the Iwa team that had found him, he learned that the Iwa team had actually sent message of him being the Yoindaime's son; so of course all the Iwa teams had come and tried to kill him, only for them to die by his hands. This group probably was already at the tower or probably backed out of fighting him, oh well, didn't matter to him.

As the name was presented, all Konoha shinobi were stunned at Natsuki's name. As everyone was busy being shocked, Natsuki had easily defeated her opponent as soon as the match started. Naruto took a good look at her and saw that she was basically an identical clone to her mother. Naruto was definitely his father's son. Feeling the same gaze on her, Natsuki looked up to Naruto, who gave her a grin and winked at her, prompting her to blush. She made her way up to her mother, who was looking at all of the Konoha shinobi.

_'Why do I blush when onii-chan does that?' _Natsuki thought.

As the final match finished, the surviving genin all had to draw a number so as to see who they would fight in the final test. The list goes as: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara, Kankurō vs Aburama Shino, Temari vs Nara Shikamaru and Kinuta Dosu vs Uzumaki Namikaze Natsuki. With the final table drawn up, everyone left the tower and began thinking about the one month to train before the fight.

"Hey Ero-Inu-sensei, I'll catch up with you guys later, there's someone I need to talk to" Naruto said as he left his team. Kakashi knew who he was referring to and let him go but Sakura didn't.

"Kakashi-sensei, where's the baka going to?" Sakura asked as she was still knocked out from her match with Ino when Natsuki's name popped up.

"I'll tell you later" Kakashi lied.

With Naruto, he walked up to the whirlpool team and saw his sister and mother looking at him.

"I'm sure you all have questions"

* * *

AN: And this everyone, is my new story! Now as the summary said, I was inspired by Namikaze09's, The Maelstrom Saiyan and made me want to write something like that. Now, Jinchuuriki and the mage will be updating soon (I hope!) but will feature something that might piss you all off because everyone complained about something and I made a fix to it... In a completely stupid and convenient way. Hey, hey, I'm sorry but hey, no more stupid shit... I hope. Anyway by fix about the thing people are complaining about, I don't mean the way the shinobi world crashed into earth, no that stays because I'm too lazy to change that.

Now, should I get Naruto to go to Earth?

**Also, redhead harem only!**


End file.
